Terra-616
Earth-One, Earth-Two Earth B, "Earth-Earth," Marvel U, Marvel Universe's reality, Prime Earth, Prime Marvel Universe, Universe Prime, la 616 | Status = Esistente | Creators = Bill Everett; Lloyd Jacquet; Fred Schwab | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | Last = | Quotation = The Prime Universe-- last of the old, first of the new. The hub it all revolves around. Here, science can be magic. Here, we can rewrite every story. | Speaker = The Maker | QuoteSource = Ultimates 2 Vol 2 9 | History = Prefazione: Ciclo Multiversale La realtà della Terra-616 ha attraversato otto diverse incarnazioni, tutte innescate da diversi casi di rinnovamento multiversale, che costituisce la distruzione e la ricostruzione di tutto ciò che esiste. Poco si sa della maggior parte delle incarnazioni della Terra-616. Si dice che il quinto fosse un cosmo oscuro di profonda magia, e il sesto era l'universo in cui esisteva il pianeta paradisiaco di Taa. Quando la sesta incarnazione fu distrutta, alla fine rinacque come conseguenza del Big Bang. Questa settima incarnazione è la più conosciuta di tutte, in cui esiste la Terra, protetta da eroi come i Vendicatori e i Fantastici Quattro. La settima iterazione della Terra-616 ha sofferto di una morte precoce a seguito dei fenomeni multiversali noti come le incursioni. L'intervento di Mister Fantastic nella sua rinascita fece sì che l'ottava incarnazione fosse una continuazione diretta della settima, invece di essere una versione completamente nuova. A causa della natura anormale della morte e della rinascita più recente del Multiverso, alcune delle Entità astratte sostengono che l'attuale incarnazione è ancora la settima, mentre altre affermano che sia davvero l'ottava. Settima e Ottava Incarnazione È dalla creazione di Galactus che segniamo l'inizio dell'Universo. L'ultimo sopravvissuto di un cosmo morto, fu trasformato nel temuto divoratore di pianeti alla nascita dell'Universo che conoscevamo. Tra le prime razze di esseri a evolversi e costruire potenti civiltà nel nuovo Universo in espansione c'erano i misteriosi Celestiali e le varie razze di Antichi dell'Universo. Un'altra razza significativa a comparire fu quella degli Osservatori, che si assunsero il compito di osservare le altre razze giurando di non interferire mai con loro. Col tempo sorsero il Kree e gli Skrull, i cui imperi galattici furono in conflitto per milioni di anni terrestri. Ma furono gli enigmatici Celestiali, quasi onnipotenti, che per primi notarono il mondo apparentemente insignificante che chiamiamo Terra. I Celestiali arrivarono per la prima volta sulla Terra circa un milione di anni fa per sperimentare gli antenati dell'umanità. Crearono creato due nuove razze, i divini Eterni e i grotteschi Devianti, mentre diedero al genere umano il potenziale genetico per produrre un giorno esseri superpotenti. Inoltre nascono anche i Mutanti (Homo superior), che, proprio come le loro controparti Umane (Homo sapiens), derivano dai Celestiali. 25.000 anni fa i Kree eseguirono esperimenti simili sugli umani primitivi, che, come scoprì in seguito una delle sentinelle dei Kree, divenne la razza altamente evoluta degli Inumani (Inhomo supremis). Nel frattempo, grandi civiltà umane sorsero in Atlantide, Valusia e altrove, solo per essere distrutte dal Grande Cataclisma. 3000 anni dopo, l'Atlantide affondata sarebbe stata colonizzata dagli antenati che oggi possono respirare sott'acqua, gli Atlantidei. Dopo il Cataclisma ci fu una nuova era di guerrieri e maghi, in cui un barbaro armato di spada si combatté per diventare il più grande monarca del suo tempo. Ancora più tardi, potenti esseri umanoidi scesero sulla Terra per seguire il culto degli Dei, dal popolo dell'antico Egitto e della Grecia a quello dei norvegesi. Erano i tempi della leggenda, quando esseri come Hercules e Thor camminarono per la prima volta sulla Terra. E quando gli dei se ne andarono, al loro posto si sollevarono eroi mortali. Ad esempio, in epoca medievale, in Inghilterra, l'originale Cavaliere Nero difese Re Artù dalle numerose minacce al suo regno di Camelot. Passarono altri secoli e sorsero nuovi eroi nell'ovest americano del XIX secolo. Le avventure di Kid Colt, Rawhide Kid, l'originale Night Rider e Two-Gun Kid, diventano leggende. Con la Grande Guerra arrivarono gli eroi in costume, come il primo Union Jack , che concluse la sua carriera con la fine della guerra. Nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale il Sergente Nick Fury e il suo Howling Commandos, in prima linea con milioni di altri valorosi soldati alleati, dimostrarono che gli uomini non avevano bisogno di superpoteri per debellare le minacce naziste. Ma è durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale che fanno la loro comparsa per la prima volta i supereroi in costume. C'era Capitan America , l'Atlantideo Principe Namor, il Sub-Mariner, l'originale androide Torcia Umana e molti altri. Le loro vittorie sui poteri dell'Asse hanno entusiasmato il mondo. Ma questi nuovi eroi sono scomparsi dopo la fine della guerra. L'era del supereroe non era ancora veramente arrivata. Ma la vita di alcuni individui si stava muovendo in direzioni fatidiche e quell'età si avvicinava sempre più. Il mondo aveva perso di vista Capitan America, che i mari freddi avevano congelato in animazione sospesa, per essere ritrovato e venerato da Eschimesi che, non avendo idea di chi fosse, presumevano una divinità di qualche tipo. Il suo ex partner, il Sub-Mariner, era stato privato della sua memoria da un avversario, e ora non era più più che un patetico vagabondo che viveva per le strade di New York. Nick Fury era diventato un Colonnello assegnato alla C.I.A, ma desiderava ardentemente uscire da dietro una scrivania e tornare all'azione. Presto la C.I.A. avrebbe mandato l'inventore Tony Stark in missione segreta in un conflitto in Afghanistan. Ma per ora Stark si crogiola nella sua vita da playboy, libero dai pesi che sopporterà quando diventerà Iron Man. Un altro scienziato, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, si ritrova a lavorare per il governo per un test segreto di una nuova arma che ha inventato, la bomba gamma, che lo trasformerà nel mostruoso Hulk. E ancora un altro scienziato, Dr. Henry Pym, è ora pronto a testare se alcune particelle subatomiche che ha scoperto possono ridurre le dimensioni di un essere umano. Dr. Don Blake sente un improvviso desiderio di fare una vacanza in Norvegia. Sebbene non lo sappia, è lì che rivendicherà la sua vera forma, quella di Thor, Dio del Tuono. Il Professor Charles Xavier si è allontanato raramente lontano dalla sua dimora da quando è stato paralizzato anni prima. Da qualche tempo ha insegnato a Jean Gray ad usare i suoi poteri. Entrambi sono mutanti. Presto avrà altri studenti, una squadra di mutanti, gli X-Men. Il Dottor Stephen Strange è recentemente tornato dai suoi viaggi e ha preso una casa nel Greenwich Village di New York. Ora è pronto per agire da solo, dopo essere stato addestrato in Asia a diventare un maestro delle arti mistiche. Nel frattempo, Matt Murdock e il suo migliore amico Foggy Nelson stanno studiando per iniziare le loro carriere in legge. Non è come avvocato che Murdock consegnerà alla giustizia l'assassino di suo padre, ma come il mascherato Daredevil. E uno studente molto più giovane, Peter Parker, presto diventerà l'incredibile Spider-Man. Durante uno studio dei viaggi nello spazio più veloci della luce, lo scienziato Reed Richards, i fratelli Sue e Johnny Storm ed il pilota Ben Grimm si intrufolano in un razzo che viene spedito nello spazio. Qui, i quattro vengono bombardati da raggi cosmici. L'autopilota fa tornare la nave sulla Terra, dove si trovano fisicamente trasformati e in possesso di fantastiche nuove abilità. Sue può diventare invisibile. Ben si è trasformato in una "cosa" arancione e muscolosa con super forza. Il corpo di Reed è diventato molto malleabile, permettendogli di allungarsi ed assumere qualsiasi forma. Il corpo di Johnny può prendere fuoco e può volare. Così questi quattro amici diventano i primi di una nuova generazione di Supereroi. Caratteristiche Realtà La Terra-616 ha tutte le caratteristiche della nostra realtà: stessi paesi, stesse personalità (politici, star del cinema, presidenti, ecc.), Stessi eventi storici (guerra di Troia, guerre mondiali, 11 Settembre, ecc.) e così via. Tuttavia, presenta anche elementi distinti, come paesi immaginari come Wakanda, Latveria o Genosha e organizzazioni come l'agenzia di spionaggio SHIELD e il suo principale nemico, l'Hydra. La Terra-616 è la continuità principale del multiverso Marvel,dove si svolgono la maggior parte dei fumetti della Marvel. Supereroi e Criminali I principali eroi della Terra-616 (quelli che vengono coinvolti nella maggior parte degli eventi importanti) sono Spider-Man, l'invincibile Iron Man, lo Stregone Supremo Dottor Strange, l'uomo senza paura Daredevil, il PotenteThor, l'incredibile Hulk, i Fantastici Quattro, il direttore dello SHIELD Nick Fury e Capitan America. I Vendicatori, gli X-Men, i Fantastici Quattro, i Difensori ed i Guardiani della Galassia sono le principali squadre di Supereroi, sebbene le appartenenze dei vari gruppi siano cambiate spesso. La maggior parte degli eroi della Terra-616 ha fatto parte dei Vendicatori. Gli X-Men sono composti da vari mutanti, come Wolverine, Storm e Fenice riuniti dal Professor X. I Difensori erano una squadra ad hoc formata dal Dottor Strange per aiutarlo a gestire le principali minacce del mondo, tra cui Hulk, il Sub-Mariner, Silver Surfer e vari altri eroi. Tra i suoi membri vi sono stati Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage e Iron Fist. I Guardiani della Galassia è un gruppo di disadattati cosmici composto da Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax il Distruttore, Rocket Raccoon e Groot ma il team ha incluso anche Iron Man, La Cosa e Kitty Pryde come membri. I Fantastici Quattro è stata la "prima famiglia" di supereroi, e comprende Mr. Fantastic, la Donna invisibile, la Torcia umana e La Cosa. La Famiglia Reale Inumana sono i sovrani della città di Attilan e tra i loro membri vi sono Freccia Nera, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton e Lockjaw. I Runaways è un gruppo di sei adolescenti e un dinosauro di Los Angeles, California, composto da Alex Wilder, Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Gertrude Yorkes, Molly Hayes e Vecchi Merletti che si ribellano contro i genitori conosciuti come The Pride. I Figli della Mezzanotte sono stati caratterizzati da eroi soprannaturali/horror della Marvel come Dottor Strange e Moon Knight. Il gruppo New Warriors è stato la casa di vari giovani supereroi adolescenti come Night Thrasher, Marvel Boy, Namorita, Justice, Speedball, Debrii e Firestar. I Power Pack erano quattro piccoli bambini, oggi adolescenti, che hanno ottenuto i loro poteri da un alieno morente, e sono Zero-G, Energizer, Speedpeed e Mass Master. Gli Alpha Flight è il miglior super-gruppo del Canada, e molti membri sono mutanti, come Guardian, Sasquatch, Northstar, Aurora, Snowbird, Sciamano ed Puck. Come ci si aspetterebbe da un universo di supereroi, il male e il crimine sono destinati a scoppiare, come nel caso di Victor von Doom, meglio conosciuto come Dottor Destino, arcinemico dei Fantastici Quattro. Dottor Destino ha combattuto contro tutti i supereroi della Terra, inclusi i Vendicatori e gli X-Men. Altri cattivi importanti includono Magneto, il maestro mutante del magnetismo, e il sovrano mutante Apocalisse, entrambi arcinemici degli X-Men; il corrotto uomo d'affari Norman Osborn o Green Goblin, il Dottore Otto Octavius, conosciuto come Dottor Octopus, ed Venom sono tutti i peggiori avversari di Spider-Man; Victor Creed, Sabretooth, nemico del membro degli X-Men Wolverine; il Re del Crimine "Kinping" Wilson Fisk e il mercenario Bullseye sono avversari di Daredevil; Samuel Sterns conosciuto come Il Capo ed Emil Blonsky, il mostro irradiato di raggi gamma noto come Abominio, sono avversari dell'Incredibile Hulk ; il temuto Dormammu ed il Barone Mordo, avversari del Dottor Strange; il Nazi Fascista Teschio Rosso, arcinemico di Capitan America; il Dio dell'Inganno Loki, rivale di Thor; il Mandarino, avversario di Iron Man; Thanos, Kang il Conquistatore ed Ultron, peggiori nemici dei Vendicatori; e Mefisto, avversario di Ghost Rider e di Silver Surfer; l'organizzazione terroristica nota come Hydra e il suo leader Barone von Strucker sono gli antagonisti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e di Nick Fury. Maximus, il nemico giurato di Freccia Nera e degli Inumani. Un'altra enorme minaccia è il Divoratore di Mondi, Galactus, che è stato combattuto molte volte dai Fantastici Quattro, da Silver Surfer e da molti altri eroi. Esiste una certa paura paranoica nei confronti mutanti, una razza o persino una specie (Homo superior o Homo sapiens superior) che si sta evolvendo e che intende sostituire i normali umani. Ciò ha indotto le organizzazioni ad affrontare il problema "mutanti", che possono essere suddivisi in tre gruppi: coloro che cercano una convivenza pacifica tra mutanti e umani normali (gli X-Men e i loro gruppi affiliati); coloro che cercano di controllare o eliminare gli umani per dare dominio ai mutanti (Magneto e i suoi seguaci, così come altri mutanti come Apocalisse) e coloro che cercano eliminare i mutanti a favore degli umani. Questi ultimi usano spesso i robot noti come Sentinelle come armi. Origine dei poteri Superumani La maggior parte dei superumani deve il proprio potere ai Celestiali, entità cosmiche che hanno visitato la Terra un milione di anni fa e hanno effettuato alcuni esperimenti sui nostri antenati preistorici (un processo che hanno condotto anche su molti altri pianeti). Ciò ha portato alla creazione di due razze nascoste: i divini Eterni e la geneticamente instabile, i Devianti, oltre a dare ad alcuni umani un "gene x", che a volte si attiva naturalmente, rivelando dei superpoteri. Altri superpoteri richiedono catalizzatori (come le radiazioni) per farli manifestare. Ad eccezione delle abilità psioniche, questi poteri sono generalmente casuali; raramente due persone hanno lo stesso identico potere. Non è chiaro il motivo per cui i Celestiali abbiano agito in questa maniera, anche se è noto che continuano a osservare l'evoluzione dell'umanità. Altre origini per poteri sovrumani includono: magia, manipolazione genetica o impianti bionici. Alcuni eroi e cattivi non hanno nessun potere, ma dipendono invece dall'allenamento corpo a corpo o da attrezzature tecnologicamente avanzate. La tecnologia è leggermente più avanzata rispetto al nostro mondo; questo è dovuto a individui di geniale intelligenza, come Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) dei Fantastici Quattro, Tony Stark (Iron Man), Bruce Banner (Hulk) e Dottor Destino. Tuttavia, la maggior parte dei dispositivi davvero avanzati (come armature potenziate e raggi della morte) sono troppo costosi per il comune cittadino e di solito sono nelle mani di organizzazioni governative come lo SHIELD o potenti organizzazioni criminali come i Maggia, l'AIM e l'Hydra. Una delle principali aziende produttrici di questi dispositivi è la Stark International, di proprietà di Tony Stark (Iron Man), ma ce ne sono altre. La tecnologia avanzata è stata anche donata agli umani da razze nascoste, alieni o viaggiatori del tempo come Kang il Conquistatore, che in passato ha influenzato l'industria della robotica. * L'effetto batteria; le cellule del corpo hanno la stessa funzione delle batterie, essendo cariche di energia proveniente da una fonte esterna. Questo è spesso visto in individui esposti ai raggi gamma come gli Hulk, che ottengono i loro poteri da questa energia immagazzinata. I poteri rimarranno finché l'energia è presente e possono anche essere aumentati riempiendo ancora di più le "batterie". Se l'energia viene svuotata, i poteri svaniscono. * Il potere primordiale è una forza rimanente del Big Bang ed è controllata dagli Anziani dell'Universo. * L'energia psionica, che si presume sia una forma invisibile e sconosciuta di energia generata da tutti i cervelli viventi che ha la capacità di manipolare altre forme di materia ed energia. * Il campo psionico universale è una forza presente ovunque nell'universo, ma solo quelli con capacità di connettersi ad esso possono sfruttare la sua energia. * Si sospetta che la Froza Enigma è collegata al Microverso, ed è anche la fonte di Uni-Forza, che trasforma un individuo in Capitan Universo. * Spazio extra-dimensionale: dimensioni che possono essere sfruttate per estrarre la massa da esse, per aggiungerla ad oggetti sulla Terra o per allontanarla da quegli oggetti e per essere immagazzinate in quelle "dimensioni tascabili" da recuperare in seguito. In questo modo personaggi come Hulk possono crescere e restringersi senza assorbimento visibile della massa. Un tipo di particella subatomica chiamata Particella Pym può essere usata per ottenere questi effetti. (Nota che molti personaggi di dimensioni giganti hanno l'abilità segreta di manipolare la gravità per gestire il loro aumento di peso.) Il cambio di massa può invece assumere la forma di un cambiamento di densità, permettendo a un personaggio di diventare più duro o incorporeo. Alcuni personaggi possono "trasformare" se stessi (o altri) in sostanze non viventi, o addirittura pura energia, immagazzinando i loro corpi nello spazio extradimensionale e sostituendoli con corpi fatti di materia o energia da quella dimensione, mentre le loro anime rimangono sulla Terra, controllando il loro nuovo corpo. * La Forza Oscura è una sostanza oscura sconosciuta proveniente da un'altra dimensione (nota semplicemente come Dimensione Forza Oscura) che può essere evocata e manipolata in molti modi: per creare un'oscurità impenetrabile, per solidificarla in varie forme e (in particolare) per assorbire l '"energia vitale" dagli esseri viventi. La Forza Oscura può anche essere usata per viaggiare da e verso la sua dimensione, ma questo è pericoloso per tutti tranne per quelli che hanno il potere della Forza Oscura. Alcuni credono che la Forza Oscura sia senziente e talvolta abbia una cattiva influenza su coloro che la usano. Vari eroi e cattivi che hanno utilizzato la Forza Oscura sono Darkstar, il primo Blackout, Sudario, Cloak e Quagmire (dell'universo Squadrone Supremo). Tuttavia, Cloak sembra essere il principale "portale" per la Forza Oscura. * La Luce Vivente è l'opposto della Forza Oscura: una forma di energia che ricorda la luce e proviene anche dalla sua stessa dimensione, ma ha effetti curativi sugli esseri viventi (tranne quelli fatti di oscurità o di Forza Oscura). Non è noto se potrebbe essere senziente. Il partner di Cloak, Dagger sembra essere l'utilizzatore principale di Luce Vivente. * Il Potere Cosmico è una forza che può alterare la realtà, permettendo al fruitore di fare tutto ciò che vuole (incluso infrangere le leggi della fisica), limitandosi solo alla quantità di energia cosmica che il personaggio può sfruttare contemporaneamente. Sembra essere parte dell'universo stesso e può essere collegato direttamente a Galactus come principale possessore o addirittura fonte. Gli Araldi di Galactus, inclusi Silver Surfer e Nova, sono intrisi del Potere Cosmico. * La magia sembra anche essa essere una forma di energia, tranne per il fatto che non può sfidare le naturali leggi della fisica. Tuttavia, ha regole proprie da seguire, che variano con il metodo di invocazione, di solito sotto forma di incantesimi vocali. Sembra essere presente ovunque, anche negli esseri viventi. Tutti gli umani nell'universo Marvel hanno la capacità di usare la magia, ma solo se adeguatamente addestrati. Molte persone non sanno che la magia funziona davvero. Inoltre, potenti esseri magici di altre dimensioni hanno creato incantesimi magici specifici ed estremamente potenti che consentono di essere utilizzati (spesso indiscriminatamente) da quegli Stregoni che invocano i loro nomi; un esempio è la trinità di esseri chiamati Vishanti, che servono gli eroi stregoni. C'è stato, c'è e ci sarà sempre uno stregone sulla Terra il cui compito è proteggere l'universo dagli invasori mistici extradimensionali; questo stregone è noto come lo Stregone Supremo, una carica precedentemente detenuta dal Dottor Strange, e successivamente passata a Dottor Voodoo. * "Hellfire" è una forza magica che ricorda il fuoco, ma è fredda e fa male all'anima più che al corpo fisico; è usato principalmente da esseri demoniaci. Razze Non-Umane Oltre ai mutanti, agli Eterni ed i Devianti, sono esistite sulla Terra diverse altre razze intelligenti. Tra questi vi sono: Gli Inumani, un'altra razza geneticamente instabile (come i Devianti, ma nel loro caso è dovuta all'uso di una sostanza chiamata "Terrigene") che è stata creata da un esperimento dei Kree molto tempo fa; i Subterranei, una razza di umanoidi adattata a vivere sotto la superficie della Terra, creata dai Devianti (alcuni subterranei furono trasformati in "Lava Men" da un demone); e gli Homo mermanus, una razza umanoide che possono respirare sott'acqua e che vive negli oceani della Terra. La maggior parte di queste razze ha una tecnologia avanzata ma vive nascosta all'umanità dalle loro origni. Altre razze possono essere trovate nelle Terre Selvagge. Razze Aliene Ci sono migliaia di razze aliene intelligenti nello spazio noto. La Terra ha interagito con molte di loro a causa del fatto che nel nostro sistema solare esiste una grande "curvatura dell'iperspazio". I tre principali imperi spaziali sono: * I Kree, che governano la Galassia Kree, nota anche come Grande Nuvola di Magellano * Gli Skrull, che governano la Galassia Skrull, nota anche come Galassia di Andromeda * Gli Shi'ar, che governano la Galassia Shi'ar Un'altra razza aliena di spicco sono gli Osservatori, esseri immortali e saggi che vegliano sull'universo Marvel con il sacro voto di non intervenire negli eventi, sebbene il Guardiano assegnato alla Terra, Uatu, ha violato questo giuramento in diverse occasioni. Gli Antichi dell'Universo sono un gruppo di antichi alieni, ognuno dei quali è l'ultimo della propria razza. Le maggiori potenze interstellari hanno formato un "Consiglio Intergalattico" per discutere delle questioni che li riguardano, come l'interferenza degli umani della Terra nei loro affari. A questo Consiglio vi appartengono centinaia di migliaia di mondi alieni. Creature Supernaturali Abbondanti sono anche creature leggendarie come divinità, demoni e vampiri. Gli "dei" della maggior parte delle civiltà politeiste sono in realtà razze potenti e immortali simili a esseri umani provenienti da altre dimensioni che hanno visitato la Terra nei tempi antichi, e sono diventate la base di molte leggende. Oltre agli dei mitologici, esistono anche molte divinità create dagli scrittori Marvel, come gli Dei oscuri, nemici degli Asgardiani. Allo stesso modo, i demoni sono esseri magici malvagi che vagano per l'universo, uno dei più noti è Mefisto. Altri includono Nightmare, D'Spayre, N'Astirah, Dormammu e Shuma-Gorath. La maggior parte dell'attuale generazione di divinità si è rivelata essere la discendente della dea Elea Gaea. Le due civiltà di dei più importanti sono gli Asgardiani (di cui Thor è membro) e gli Olimpionici (di cui Ercole è membro). I signori dei vari dei a volte si riuniscono in gruppi noti come il Consiglio delle Divinità o il Consiglio degli Skyfathers. Gli dei sono stati costretti a smettere di interagire con l'umanità (almeno apertamente) mille anni fa dai Celestiali, e la maggior parte delle persone oggi crede che siano esseri immaginari. Entità Cosmiche Sopra tutti gli esseri dell'universo vi sono le entità cosmiche, esseri con poteri incredibilmente forti (i più deboli possono distruggere i pianeti) che esistono per svolgere compiti che mantengono l'esistenza dell'universo. La maggior parte non si preoccupa affatto di "esseri minori" come gli umani, e di conseguenza i loro atti possono occasionalmente essere pericolosi per i mortali. Quando terribili pericoli minacciano l'universo, non è raro che questi esseri si riuniscano per discutere della minaccia e persino per agire. Dimensioni Diverse dimensioni coesistono simultaneamente senza influenzarsi direttamente. Alcune sono di natura magica e altre sono scientifiche; alcuni sono abitate e altre no. Queste includono realtà come il Microverso, la Dimensione Forza Oscura, il Mojoverso e molti altri. Tempo Un'altra caratteristica degna di nota di questo universo è che il tempo "si dirama" creando nuove realtà alternative quando si verificano determinati eventi importanti. Queste realtà possono anche generare realtà proprie. Esistono centinaia, probabilmente migliaia o addirittura milioni di tali realtà. Non è noto il motivo per cui ciò accada. La maggior parte degli esseri umani non è a conoscenza del fatto che ciò accada, o anche che i loro universi siano stati recentemente "nati" da un altro. Tuttavia, esistono organizzazioni che cercano di monitorare o manipolare le varie realtà. Questi includono il Corpo dei Capitan Bretagna, la Time Variance Authority e le forze di Kang il Conquistatore. Cronologia Universo Marvel La seguente sequenza temporale descrive i principali eventi della Terra-616. Qui sono elencati solo i principali eventi storici di fantasia. Si noti che per questi eventi sono state fornite poche date esatte, quindi vengono utilizzate le approssimazioni. Luoghi Alcuni luoghi della Terra-616 esistono nella vita reale, mentre alcuni sono immaginari, e compaiono solo nell'universo Marvel. New York City La maggior parte delle avventure della Marvel si svolgono a New York City. È la casa dei Vendicatori, Fantastici Quattro, Difensori, di Spider-Man, Dottor Strange, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, The Punisher, Moon Knight e molti altri. New York City ospita molti luoghi importanti per i supereroi, in particolare l'Avengers Mansion, Stark Tower, il Baxter Building e Four Freedoms Plaza, Hell's Kitchen, il Raft, il Sanctum Sanctorum, la Midtown High School, Harlem, Queens ecc. Due università sono anche particolarmente importanti nell'universo Marvel: * La Columbia University - università i cui ex allievi includono Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Elektra Natchios e Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) * L'Empire State University - università i cui ex allievi includono Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Emma Frost e Johnny Storm (la Torcia Umana) Stati e Regioni * Atlantide - casa di Namor il Sub-Mariner * Attilan (chiamata anche la Terra Nascosta) - casa degli Inumani, nel nord dell'Oceano Atlantico * Bagalia - nazione sovrana gestita da criminali. * Barbuda - isola gestita dalla A.I.M. * Bastrona * Belgriun * Bosqueverde * Costa Salvador * Delvadia * Estrella * Egitto, la casa degli dei mutanti Apocalisse e Khonshu. È anche il luogo dove Marc Spector è resuscitato. * Halwan * Deviant Lemuria - casa sottomarina dei Devianti situata sotto l'Oceano Pacifico. * Genosha - isola-nazione a largo dell'Africa, a nord del Madagascar; uno stato-apartheid dove una volta i mutanti erano ridotti in schiavitù ** Hammer Bay - città capitale della Genosha * Imaya * Kamar-Taj – un piccolo regno nell'Himalaya * Krakoa - città abitata dell'Africa. * K'un-Lun * Latveria - stato europeo governato da Dottor Destino * Lemuria - Undersea nation similar to Atlantis. * Madripoor - città asiatica, modellata su Singapore * Mazikhandar * Medisuela * Morvania * Muir Island - isola a nord ovest della Scozia, dove è situato il laboratorio di ricerche mutanti di Moira MacTaggert * Narobia * Nova Roma - casa di Magma in Brasile. Una città simile a quelle dell'antica Roma. * Nuova Atlantide - un nuovo insediamento per gli Atlantidei sotto Utopia. * Olympia - città montuosa degli Eterni, situata sul Monte Olimpo in Grecia. * Progetto Pegasus – una struttura segreta di ricerca energetica gestita dal governo, specializzata in studi sovrumani. * San Diablo * Subterranea * Symkaria – Stato limitrofo alla Latveria * Terre Selvagge - luogo dal clima tropicale ed habitat preistorico situato in Antartide * Transia - luogo di nascita di Quicksilver e di Scarlet Witch; qui si trova il Monte Wundagore (prigione di Chthon). * Utopia - casa degli X-Men;vi risiede la maggior parte dei mutanti rimanenti. È situata nella baia di San Francisco. Fondata durante Dark Reign per sfuggire alla persecuzione del governo sui mutanti. * Vault – una prigione per supercriminali nel Colorado. * Wakanda - una nazione Africana governata da T'Challa, la Pantera Nera. Pianeti * Asteroid M — base segreta di Magneto (Magnus). * Astra — un pianeta dove alieni umanoidi con il potere di controllare il magnetismo e le molecole. * Area Blu della Luna - casa di Uatu l'Osservatore e precedentemente degli Inumani. * Contro Terra — duplicato secondario della Terra. La prima è stata costruita dall'Alto Evoluzionario, allontanata dal Sistema Solare e distrutta dal potere del Guanto dell'Infinito. La seconda è stata costruita da Franklin Richards. * Ego il Pianeta Vivente — un pianeta senziente. * Kosmos — un pianeta da cui un alieno criminale simile a fango, fugge per nascondersi sulla Terra dove uccide il padre di Wasp e combatte Ant—Man. * Krelar — il secondo mondo natale della razza Kree dalla pelle blu. Mondo di nascita di Capitan Mar-Vell, del colonnello Yon-Rogg, di Capitan Atlas e di Una. * Mojo World — planet of spineless aliens * Titano — luna principale di Saturno e tecnologicamente avanzata dimora del Titano Eterno. * Wundagore — un pianeta che circonda Sirius; inoltre, è anche una montagna in Transia (Europa orientale) * Zenn-La - pianeta natale di Norrin Radd. Luoghi Extradimensionali * Asgard – pianeta di esseri sovrumani analogo agli dei nordici. ** Hel *** Niflheim * Beyond-Realm * Breakworld * Heliopolis – pianeta di esseri sovrumani analogo agli dei egizi. * Inferno * Limbo * Microverso ** Micronauta una catena di mondi collegati, simile a un modello molecolare a sfera. ** Sub-Atomica * Nexus of All Realities * Olympus – pianeta di esseri sovrumani analogo agli dei greci. Artefatti, materiali, oggetti del potere Alcuni oggetti sono stati creati appositamente per l'Universo Marvel e portano immensi poteri. Tra questi troviamo l'Adamantio, il Libro dei Vishanti, il Cubo Cosmico, l'Occhio di Agamotto, il Guanto dell'Infinito, i Dieci Anelli del Mandarino, il martello di Thor Mjolnir, il Cristallo M'Kraan, le Bande Quantiche, la Corona del Serpente, il Siege Perilous, il Nullificatore Assoluto, le Molecole Instabili, il Vibranio, ecc... Cultura & Media TV * "Lacuna with the Stars" - talk show presentato daòò'"8th X-Statix" Lacuna, dove rivela segreti di celebrità. * X-Statix Pay-Per-View events. * Superman: (serie animata) Film * Fantastici Quattro * Spider-Man * Deadpool * Mandarino: La Storia della Mia Vita * Howard il Papero * Nighthawk V Hyperion: L'Alba della Noia * Mangia Prega Destino (Basato sul libro "Mangia Prega Ama") * Pantera Nera * Two-Gun Kid incontra Dracula Giornali e Riviste * Daily Bugle - principale giornale di New York City, diretto da Joseph Robertson. * Daily Globe - giornale di New York City. * Inquiring Eye - giornale cui l'ufficio è situato di fronte il Daily Bugle. * Marvel Comics Group - una linea di fumetti con licenza basati su supereroi popolari. Sono inclusi gli X-Men, Spider-Man, i Fantastici Quattro, e Capitann America. * Now Magazine - rivista diretta dagli editori del Daily Bugle. *'New York Bulletin' - un altro giornale di New York City. * Official Handbook of Heroes - una guida fatta dai fan sui supereroi e supercriminali. * The Pulse - una sezione del Daily Bugle incentrata sui supereroi. Tendenze * "Magneto was right" - dopo che Magneto fu ritenuto morto nell'olocausto di Genosha, divenne un famoso logo di t-shirt e immagine di graffiti. * Mutant culture - nel periodo che precede la M-Day, la moda, la musica e l'arte mutante divenne molto popolare. * "Tony was right/Cap was right" logo di t-shirt popolare dopo Civil War. * "Cyclops was right" - logo di t-shirt basato su Ciclope. Prodotti Commerciali * Doop portachiavi e peluches. Figure di spicco Politici * Victor von Doom - Ex monarca del paese dell'Europa orientale della Latveria e aspirante conquistatore del mondo noto come Dottor Destino. * Namor - Re di Atlantide, una nazione sottomarina. * T'Challa - Sovrano della nazione africana del Wakanda; guerriero altamente qualificato portatore del mantello reale della Pantera Nera. * Max Eisenhardt - Ex monnarca dell'isola di Genosha e terrorista internazionale, noto come l'estremista Magneto. * Scott Summers - Attivista e successivamente estremista mutante conosciuto come Ciclope, ex governatore della nazione Utopia. * Blackagar Boltagon - Ex re degli Inumani e dell'Impero Kree. * Medusalith Amaquelin - Ex regina degli Inumani e dell'Impero Kree. * Majestrix Lilandra - Regina dell'Impero Shi'ar. * Senator Robert Kelly - Senatore degli Stati Uniti anti-mutante, fu ucciso da un militante anti-mutante dopo aver cambiato idea sui mutanti e aver cercato di migliorare le relazioni uomo/mutante. * Graydon Creed - Fondatore degli Amici dell'Umanità, un gruppo che si oppone con veemenza ai diritti civili mutanti. Creed viene ucciso durante una manifestazione. Affaristi * Tony Stark - Ex amministratore delegato delle Stark Industries ed inventore super genio, più noto come il supereroe in armatura Iron Man. * Norman Osborn - Ex amministratore delegato della Oscorp ed alter-ego del lunatico crminae Green Goblin. * Warren Worthington III - Amministratore delegato della Worthington Industries, mutante e membro di lungo corso degli X-Men. Conosciuto come Angelo ed Arcangelo. * Emma Frost - Amministratrice delegato della Frost International, attualmente mutante terrorista. * Sebastian Shaw - Amministratore delegato delle Shaw Industries. Un criminale mutante e capo del Club Infernale * Daniel Rand - Amministratore delegato della Rand Corporation e segretamente vigilante mascherato noto come Iron Fist. * Roberto da Costa - Amministratore delegato della DaCosta International e A.I.M., essendo quest'ultima una suddivisione dell'agenzia S.H.I.E.L.D. * Peter Parker - Amministratore delegato della Parker Industries, inventore e segretamente vigilante conosciuto come Spider-Man. Scienziati * Reed Richards - Ingegnere, matematico e fisico supergenio. Creatore delle Molecole Instabili e di altre incredibili tecnologie. Leader dei Fantastici Quattro. * Hank Pym - Biochimico di fama mondiale, scopritore delle Particelle Pym e creatore dell'intelligenza artificiale nota come Ultron. * Bruce Banner - Fisico nucleare ed esperto mondiale delle radiazioni gamma. * Henry McCoy - Pregevole biologo mutante, noto anche come Bestia degli X-Men. * Otto Octavius - Brilliante inventore ed esperto di fama mondiale nell'energia atomica. * Walter Newell - Oceonografo di fama mondiale, ingegnere, inventore e supereroe noto come Stingray. * Michael Morbius - Biochimico di fama mondiale noto anche come Il Vampiro Vivente * Kavita Rao - Genetista di fama mondiale. * Bolivar Trask - Noto antropologo, creatore delle Sentinelle. * Max Modell - Scienziato di fama mondiale, a capo della Horizon University. * Alexi Cronos - Esperto mondiale di robot. Agenti del Governo * Nick Fury - Ex direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. * Carol Danvers - Comandante dell'iniziativa Alpha Flight e ambasciatrice della razza umana verso le razze spaziali. * Steve Rogers - Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., legenda della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, meglio noto come Capitan America. * Abigail Brand - Vice comandante dell' iniziativa spaziale Alpha Flight ed ex direttrice dello S.W.O.R.D. * Maria Hill - Ex direttrice dello S.H.I.E.L.D. * Henry Peter Gyrich - Membro del consiglio di amministrazione degli Alpha Flight che li rappresenta negli U.S.A.; ex co-direttore dello S.W.O.R.D., e tramite tra gli U.S.A. e gli Avengers ed il Wakanda. * Val Cooper - Assistente speciale della NSA; ex consigliere del presidente degli Stati Uniti; presidente della Commissione delle Attività Superumane e tramite per gli X-Factor. Altri * Professor Charles Xavier - Difensore dei diritti dei mutanti. Ex amministratore della Scuola per Giovani Dotati di Xavier. * Matthew "Matt" Murdock - Rinomato avvocato, Renowed lawyer, assistente procuratore distrettuale ed ex avvocato difensore. Segretamente è il vigilante noto come Daredevil. * Stephen Strange - Stregone Supremo ed ex neurochirurgo di fama mondiale, meglio noto come Dottor Strange * "John" J. Jonah Jameson - Reporter, giornalista, e critico di Spider-Man. Ex sindaco di New York City. * Mary Jane Watson - Famosa modella ed ex attrice, attualmente segretaria per le Stark Industries. * Katherine "Kitty" Pryde - Attualmente amministratrice nell'Istituto per Mutanti e rappresentante della razza mutante. Organizzazioni Corporazioni * Stark Industries - Di proprietà di Tony Stark. La sede centrale è a New York City. * Worthington Industries - Di proprietà di Warren Worthington III (Angelo). La sede centrale è a New York City. * OsCorp - Il precedente proprietario era Norman Osborn. La sede centrale è a New York City. * Frost International - Di proprietà di Emma Frost. * Shaw Industries - Di proprietà di Sebastian Shaw. * Rand Corporation - Di proprietà di Daniel Rand. La sede centrale è a New York City. * DaCosta International - Di proprietà di Roberto da Costa. * Roxxon Oil - Uno dei più grandi conglomerati di carburante in tutto il mondo. * Laboratorio di Bio-Ricerca Genetech - società di ricerca genetica sovrumana situata nel quartiere Sayville di Islip, NY. Ha fatto notizia per aver creato armature da utilizzare nella cattura/uccisione di Magneto. * Horizon Labs - Azienda leader nella creazione di tecnologia avanzata, di proprietà di Max Modell. * Parker Industries - Di proprietà di Peter Parker. La sede centrale è a New York City. * Landau, Luckman & Lake - Una Compagnia enigmatica intergalattica ed interdimensionale. Organizzazioni benefiche, di volontariato e di sensibilizzazione * Captain America's Hotline - un servizio telefonico nazionale che consente ai civili di contattare Capitan America per informazioni relative alla sicurezza nazionale o crisi al di fuori dell'ambito delle autorità convenzionali. Istituito utilizzando la retribuzione di Capitan America nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. * Excelsior - gruppo di supporto formato da ex supereroi adolescenti che aiutano i loro coetanei a passare a uno stile di vita civile. Fondato da Phil Urich e Michiko "Mickey" Musashi. Finanziato da Rick Jones. * Mutantes Sans Frontières - Organizzazione umanitaria fondata da Warren Worthington III. * X-Corporation - Programma di sensibilizzazione che fornisce soccorso e rifugio ai mutanti, con ambasciate ad Amsterdam, Hong Kong, Los Angeles, Melbourne, Mumbai, Nairobi, New York, Parigi e Singapore. Dopo l'M-Day, diverse ambasciate sono state bombardate, quindi tutta la X-Corporation è stata evacuata nella X-Mansion a Salem Center, New York. * Hellfire Club - pubblicamente un club sociale internazionale per i ricchi; segretamente una società con un circolo interno di ricchi oligarchi e politici e successivamente ricchi e potenti mutanti. * Maria Stark Foundation - Organizzazione senza scopo di lucro creata da Tony Stark che utilizza fondi donati per finanziare vari progetti di beneficenza e ristrutturazione. Pietre miliari * Avengers Mansion - Per lungo tempo la casa degli Avengers ed oggi sede degli Uncanny Avengers, situata al 890 Fifth Avenue, New York City. Precedentemente dimora della famiglia Stark. *'Avengers Tower' - Precedentemente "Stark Tower", attualmente base degli Avengers. * Baxter Building e Four Freedoms Plaza - Edifici che hanno ospitato i Fantastici Quattro, situati al 42nd Street e Madison Avenue, New York City. * Magda Square, Genosha - Centro politico, culturale ed economico dell'ex patria mutante, ora in rovina a seguito di un attacco devastante. * Il Raft - Prigione per supercriminali situata a Ryker's Island, a New York City. * Ravencroft Institute - Manicomio per supercriminali insani situata nella parte settentrionale di New York. *'Sanctum Sanctorum' - Il santuario mistico del Dottor Strange. * X-Mansion, Scuola per Giovani Dotati di Xavier, ora Scuola Jean Grey per un Apprendimento Superiore - Base operativa degli X-Men e X-Corporation, situata al 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center a Westchester County, New York. * Yancy Street - Conosciuto prevalentemente per essere il luogo di nascita della La Cosa. Agenzie Governative * S.H.I.E.L.D. - Fondata per combattere le minacce tecnologicamente avanzate su sicurezza mondiale; S.H.I.E.L.D. nel corso degli anni è rimasto in prima linea nella lotta al terrorismo e alle minacce extraterrestri lavorando come agenzia di intelligence internazionale. * H.A.M.M.E.R. - Creata da Norman Osborn per sostituire lo S.H.I.E.L.D.Attualmente è diventato un gruppo terroristico. * S.W.O.R.D. - Agenzia antiterrorismo e di intelligence che si occupa di minacce extraterrestri per la sicurezza mondiale. * A.R.M.O.R. - Agenzia di sicurezza extradimensionale per la protezione da contaminazioni e conflitti delle realtà alternative. * S.T.R.I.K.E. - Agenzia di intelligence britannica dedicata a gestire le minacce al di là delle competenze dei normali servizi di intelligence. * O*N*E* - Agenzia governativa creata l'M-Day, che ha ridotto il numero di mutanti sulla Terra a poche centinaia. * X.S.E. - Forze di polizia paramilitari incaricate di mantenere la pace tra mutanti e umani. La X.S.E. è stata fondata da Tempesta per volere delle Nazioni Unite al fine di sorvegliare la crescente popolazione mutante. * S.P.E.A.R. - L'equivalente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. della Repubblica popolare cinese. Crimine * A.I.M. * Fondazione Atlas * Goblin Nation * H.A.M.M.E.R. * Hydra * Leviathan * Maggia * La Mano * Pride * Secret Empire * Celestial Order of Si-Fan * Triads * Yakuza Educazione * Empire State University - Università i cui ex alunni includono Peter Parker, Emma Frost e Johnny Storm, la Torcia Umana. * Metro College - College i cui ex studenti includono Jean Gray e Cal Rankin. * Massachusetts Academy - Scuola primaria privata. * Midtown High - Liceo pubblico di New York frequentato da Peter Parker e Jessica Jones. * Scuola Jean Grey per un Apprendimento Superiore - Scuola privata per bambini mutanti (un tempo umani). Precedentemente conosciuta come Scuola per Giovani Dotati di Xavier. * Fondazione Futuro - Progetto creato da Reed Richards per insegnare ai giovani intellettualmente dotati. Vendita al dettaglio I supereroi forniscono materiale per il merchandising, venduto nel negozio situato al piano terra del Baxter Building, nei negozi di fumetti o all'X-Force Café. A un certo punto, Deadpool ha creato un negozio di merchandising per i suoi prodotti su licenza al Teatro Schaefer per finanziare la Avengers Unity Division. Farmaceutici/Narcotici Nell'universo Marvel esistono molti farmaci come ilKick" o l'Ormone della Crescita Mutante, nonché malattie e medicinali correlati ai mutanti. | Residents = | Notes = * La Marvel cerca di spiegare scientificamente la maggior parte dei superpoteri e delle loro fonti, di solito attraverso l'uso di concetti pseudo-scientifici. * Franklin Richards ha insistito sul fatto che l'universo era sia senziente che femminile. * Anche se come conseguenza di ''Secret Wars'' l'Universo Marvel non ha più ufficialmente una designazione numerica, qui, nel database Marvel, questa designazione continuerà a essere citata in pagine come questa e nei nomi degli articoli per motivi di praticità. Bisogna anche ricordare che nei fumetti i personaggi usano ancora il termine "Terra-616". | Trivia = *Il concetto centrale dell'universo Marvel è che è proprio come il mondo reale, tranne per il fatto che esistono supereroi (e supercriminali). In verità, l'universo Marvel è molto differente del nostro, in quanto include esempi di concetti di fantascienza e fantasy, e gli scrittori continuano ad aggiungerne in continuazione. Inoltre, questi concetti sono spesso (anche se non sempre) sviluppati in modi che non si contraddicono a vicenda, ma formano invece uno sfondo unificato. Questo concetto è abbastanza raro; un altro esempio di un universo immaginario che cerca di utilizzare tutti i tipi di elementi fantastici è l'universo DC. *La designazione numerica per le realtà, e l'assegnazione di Terra-616 alla realtà centrale, è avvenuta durante l'arco narrativo di Alan Moore su Captain Britain vol 2 (in Italia su ) negli anni '80. Alan Moore ha confermato che, contrariamente alla credenza popolare, non c'è un significato particolare per il numero; anche se voci popolari suggeriscono che 616 sia riconducibile alla data dell'uscita del primo numero dei Fantastici Quattro, Giugno 1961, ovvero 61/6. *Alcuni personaggi di compagnie esterne sono stati incorporati nell'universo Marvel, come Conan il Barbaro, Red Sonja, Kull il Conquistatore, Solomon Kane, i Micronauti, Godzilla, Rom Spaceknight, Shogun Warriors e Tarzan. Nella maggior parte dei casi, i diritti di licenza per i personaggi sono limitati e vengono rinominati o ridisegnati per evitare problemi di copyright. | Links = Per Mondi alternativi, Dimensioni, ed Universi Tascabili, vedi: Multiverso. * su Wikipedia * su Wikipedia }} en:Earth-616 pt-br:Terra-616 zh:地球-616